1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium metal battery including a lithium metal anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium secondary battery is a high-performance battery having the highest energy density among other currently available secondary batteries, which are applicable in various fields, for example, electric vehicles.
A lithium secondary battery may use a lithium thin film as an anode. When a lithium thin film is used as the anode, it may be highly reactive to the liquid electrolyte during charging or discharging due to the high reactivity of lithium, or may lead to dendrite growth on the lithium thin film anode. Accordingly, a lithium secondary battery including such a lithium metal thin film may have reduced lifetime and stability. Therefore, there is a need for a lithium battery having improved cell performance.